narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Luna Hyuga
Luna Hyuga (ルナ日向, Hinata Runa) was a Jonin-Leveled Kunoichi from Konohagakure and past member of Luminneiko and Team Tora. Background When Luna was in the Academy she was often bullied, due to being "too shy" or "not taking risks". However, she was defended by Neiko and they soon became friends along with her future teammate Minato Namikaze. Despite what everyone said about her, she was the first female in her clan to master the Byakugan at such a young age. She was genuinely a prodigy, not only graduating a genin at the age of Twelve, but becoming a student of Tsunade. Training with Tsunade was a difficult task for Luna. Before ever beginning her training, Tsunade made her study on Medical Ninjutsu so that her rate on missions would increase and she wouldn't have to deal with any deaths when on A rank or above rank missions. It didn't take long for Luna to master it and then eventually learning how to Summon Slugs. Being the only girl born into the higher hyuga branch made Luna train harder than she did before; Proving this promoted her Jonin at the age of 14 years old. People from across Konoha had begun to take notice, calling her Advance Novice or Girl with the dragon eye due to having amazing chakra control and being one of the youngest Jonin on the roster. Personality Luna was known for being shy back in the academy, often sitting in the back or never participating in class, but was always polite and addressing to her predecessors as ''-san'', ''-sama'', chan, or kun. She also was hardworking and put everything she had into training. However, the older she got the more pretentious and cocky she became, Often requesting B and S rank missions, Most of them being with her teammates Minato and Neiko. Luna was often too self-confident with missions like these and lacked team work. She was often lectured by Minato on missions and told her if she did'nt know how to work with her comrades it may cost someone's life. Question was if she was willing to die for her comrades. She never really got what he meant until the Third Shinobi World War where she was traumatized by how many comrades had fallen and how she failed to heal them in time. This caused Luna to grow more serious. After the War had ended, Luna had grown more loyal to Minato and looked up to him as a hero. She was then motivated to become stronger because of him and had been promoted to Jonin Commander. She was also apart of the Council that nominanted Minato as 4th Hokage Appearance Luna was told to be very tall, had very tan skin which was unusual for a Hyuga at the time. She also has lavender eyes, a common bloodline trait, Shoulder-length hair and fishnet mesh shirt with a purple top and skirt. At the time of the Third Shinobi World war however, Luna's outfit consisted of a full Jonin Ninja attire, along with blue ninja scandals. In her prime youth, Luna wore a purple t-shirt with the Hyuga's symbol along with a matching purple shirt. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Nine-Tails Attack Arc At the time of the Nine-Tails attack, Luna had been assigned to stop the Nine-Tails at all costs. Not only having to tend to any wounded Ninja but to evacuate Chunin or other lower ninja. her Teammate Neiko, Skilled in Sealing Jutsu had planned to seal the nine-tails, Luna obviously telling her that it wasn't her business and that her goal was to make sure the Nine-tails doesn't harm any one else. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT